Spinelli the teenage witch
by Mental Patiant 16
Summary: Spinelli's 13 and a witch, she returns to 3rd street after 2 years away but no one seems to recognise her. her magic will always get her into trouble in every chapter you will not get bored! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yeah right!**

Spinelli left 3rd street School when she was 11 years old, after her mother and father split up. Her father moved to Paris while her mother became an archeologist. Spinelli stayed with her mother who traveled the world uncovering the history of many countries.

Spinelli was now 12 years old and was only 2 weeks away from her 13th birthday when she was sent to live with Muriel Finster back in her old town.

It was now the day before Spinelli's 13th Birthday and also the day before she started a new school. Spinelli sits at an old fashioned wooden dining room table with Muriel, "so you looking forward to tomorrow?" Muriel said breaking the silence in the room, Spinelli wrapped her hands round her cup of hot chocolate and took a sip before answering "I'm not sure" "Is something bothering you? You've been rather quiet tonight" Muriel asked quite concerned, "No… not really. I just cant help but wonder if T.J and the gang will remember me or if they'll just totally blank me" "Spinelli after you left 2 years ago a lot happened between your friends, Gus became a geek and now only hangs with the other geeks, Mikey moved away in 6th grade, Vince became really popular and never associates with anyone below him e.g. T.J, and as for Grethen and T.J their still close friends but their the only ones left in your little group!"

Spinelli looks up at Muriel wide eyed in disbelief she'd always believed their group would always remain strong "I think I'll go to bed now" Spinelli said standing up "Spinelli! Please you can talk to me about anything. I'm sorry if I've spoiled your birthday tomorrow" Muriel said after Spinelli but all Spinelli did was run up the stairs and into her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed startling the black cat who was sleeping. Spinelli then buries her head into her pillow and slowly falls asleep. The black cat jumped off Spinelli's bed and runs downstairs to the dining room where Muriel was sitting. "What did you do to the poor girl Muriel?" the black cat asked "Salem I told her about her friends maybe I should've let her find out for herself" Muriel said glancing over at the clock which hung above the dining room door " it's 11:55pm my Spinelli is about to turn 13" Muriel said turning back to Salem "so should we go up now its gonna happen anytime now" The yellow eyed cat replied "yes lets go I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Muriel said standing up.

Muriel and Salem then head upstairs and stand outside Spinelli's bedroom watching Spinelli who begins to lift from her bed "her first levitation" Salem whispers "yeah the first is always special" Muriel said scooping up Salem in her arms "do u think we should wake her and tell her?" Salem said quite eagerly "no let her sleep she starts a new school tomorrow" Muriel replied while closing Spinelli's door she then heads off to bed.

It's the next day Spinelli stands in front of her mirror trying on different clothes mainly clothes that show attitude. She then decides on a white t-shirt, Black leather jacket, black combat trousers and a pair of trainers. She races downstairs for some breakfast Muriel is already sitting downstairs with Salem who is stuffing his face with tuna. "Happy Birthday Spinelli, you wanna open your presents? You have one off your father a card off your mother and a little something from me and Salem" Muriel asked Spinelli "course I wanna open my presents there the best part of any birthday" smiled Spinelli she then sits down at the kitchen table and picks up her first present its from Muriel and Salem she then starts tearing gently at the paper and is surprised when she finds a small black pot inside "just what I always wanted a black pot… I can put my pens and pencils in it" Spinelli said being grateful but Muriel butts in "it's a cauldron and its not for pens and pencils" Muriel explained to Spinelli who now forced a smile on her face "ok I'll open my present off my dad" Spinelli said changing the subject she starts opening her second present and was even more surprised at this one "a big brown old book?... erm I'll read it later… dad's never been good with presents" Spinelli said jokily "ooo a card from mum she's always good for the money" Spinelli starts opening her card her mother sent her $100 and a birthday card reading 'Spinelli, sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday have a good one, love mum p.s hope you enjoy being a witch' "hmm Muriel my mums written 'hope you enjoy being a witch' ?" Spinelli said confused "Its true Spinelli you're a witch that's why you were sent here so I could show you different spells and everything" Muriel said to Spinelli "oh I get it you and my mum planned this didn't you? I'm not falling for it though" Spinelli said standing up "its true I'm a witch your fathers a witch and theirs hundreds more witches out there" Muriel said trying to persuade Spinelli to believe her "look nice try and everything but I've got to go to school don't wanna be late do I?" Spinelli said walking out of the French doors which led outside.

Spinelli reaches her new school she sees a few familiar faces while making her way down the corridor she looks to her right and sees her locker and races towards it as she opens it a ball comes flying her way and knocks her on the head forcing her to the floor a dark haired lad races over to help her up "you ok?" he asked "yeah I think so… thanks" Spinelli replied the dark haired lad then picks up the ball and throws it down the corridor while shouting "watch it Vince your going to cause an accident!" he then turns back to Spinelli "well see ya" the dark haired lad said and walked away Spinelli smiles and watches him as he disappears into the crowd.

Spinelli makes her way to her first lesson Biology and sees the dark haired lad that helped her before was in the same class as her they both notice each other and exchange smiles. Spinelli heads towards him and sits at the table behind him. A girl with long brown hair and glasses walks in she walks over to the dark haired lad in front and says 'hi' they both chat for a while until their teacher walks in Mr. Goggle she then sits on the table behind with Spinelli "Hi" Spinelli said friendly the long haired girl smiles and sits down.

"Ok welcome back everyone I see there's a few new faces this year please make them feel welcome. Ok so today I'd like everyone to get into partners and label the sheet I'm bringing round. The dark haired lad in front turns round smiling at Spinelli and is about to say something to her but Ashley A comes over "T.J will you be my partner?" T.J then stands up and walks with Ashley A to her table. The brown haired girl next to Spinelli taps her on the shoulder, Spinelli turns round "do you wanna be partners?" Spinelli smiles "yeah ok" "I'm Gretchen by the way" Gretchen says holding out her hand Spinelli shakes her hand "hi I'm Spinelli"

The two girls chat while labeling the diagram on the sheet "why didn't you and T.J work together?" Spinelli asked "me and T.J are best friends but Ashley A always asks T.J to work with her" Gretchen replies "so how long have you and T.J been friends for?" Spinelli says continuing her questions "since kindergarten we used to hang round in a big group but we all went our different ways after one of our friends left" Gretchen replied " oh right so what was the name of your friend that left the group?" Spinelli continued "I cant remember neither can T.J I think her name was Spinooli or something she was real tough I wonder where she is now?" Gretchen finished Spinelli decided to stop with the questions she was now sure these were the friends she left behind in 5th grade.

It was now lunch time Gretchen invited Spinelli to sit with her and T.J at the cafeteria "Hey T.J over here" Gretchen said waving him over he makes his way to the table "hey Gretchen" T.J said "hi this is Spinelli by the way she's new here" Gretchen replied "hi you're the girl who I helped in the corridor right" T.J said dumping his tray on the table opposite Gretchen "yeah I am, thanks by the way" Spinelli said smiling "no problem I'm always helping people"

Ashley A sits on the popular table in front of T.J, Gretchen and Spinelli she sees T.J and Spinelli smiling at each other and decides to come over "Hey T.J who's this freak?" Ashley A asked politely "oh this is Spinelli she's new here she's really nice when you get to know her" T.J replies "yeah I'm sure she is well I've got to go back to the popular table now I'll catch you later ok" Ashley said blowing a kiss to T.J and when she turns round she deliberately throws juice over Spinelli "oh I'm sorry it must have slipped out my hand" Ashley A says smirking and walking away Spinelli jumps out of her seat "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Spinelli says while pointing there's a big flash in the cafeteria and Ashley A disappears Spinelli looks around everyone starts whispering "hey where's Ashley A gone?" Spinelli slumps back down in her seat and pretend nothing happened.

The rest of the day went by quick Ashley A never turned up for any of her lessons and Spinelli couldn't help but feel she was responsible for her disappearance.

After school Spinelli raced home. Muriel was sitting in the living room watching Jerry Springer. Spinelli ran through the front door causing Muriel to jump slightly "you don't sound like you've had a good day wanna talk about it?" Muriel said turning around Spinelli threw her bag on the settee and started pacing "fine the day started off ok met a cute guy made to great friends but at lunch time Ashley came over and wrecked everything she spilled juice all over me so I stood up shouted at her and pointed then she was gone!" Spinelli finished "oh my god! We've got to go to the witches council" Muriel said jumping off the seat "look can you just let that whole witch thing drop I believe any of it I just wanna go to my room" Spinelli said to Muriel "look I know you don't believe me but this is important please you've got to come with me" Muriel begged "fine whatever I don't care anymore because from this moment my life is going to be ruined" Spinelli winged

Muriel grabs Spinelli's hand and drags her upstairs "Muriel why are we going upstairs?" questioned Spinelli "you'll see" Muriel answered, she then dragged Spinelli into the closet and a yellow light flashes around then Spinelli gets a weird frightening feeling inside and suddenly they arrive in a big room which is surrounded by 4 people 1 female 3 male all quite old. "excuse me but Spinelli here made a girl called Ashley disappear today can you do anything about it?" Muriel asked politely The woman of the witches council opened her laptop and starts typing away "it seems that this Ashley has been sent to the Sahara desert" The woman then presses a button which brings down a large T.V it switches on and Ashley turns up on the screen she seems lost and scared "ok no matter how much I'm enjoying this we need to get her back" Spinelli demanded The old witch grabs a piece of paper and writes something down she then gives it to Spinelli it's a spell "cast this spell when your home she'll come back unconscious and wont remember a thing" the old witch told Spinelli.

Spinelli nods and heads towards the exit with Muriel where they travel back to the closet at home. Spinelli races downstairs clutching the paper in her hand "ok so what do I need to do?" Spinelli turned to Muriel "well start by saying the spell out loud then point" Muriel answered Spinelli then turned to the settee and opened the piece of paper and read the spell out loud "The Sahara desert is no place for a girl, so bring her back with a whirl, forgetting the time she's spent in the dessert" Spinelli then points her finger at the settee and within seconds Ashley appears lying down she slowly opens her eyes and realizes she's not at home in her own bed "Where am I?" Ashley said in a bit of a panic "erm well you came over to ask if I had the notes from today's Biology lesson and I don't" Spinelli replied quickly "I would not" Ashley said jumping up and running out of the front door.

"So its true I am a witch" Spinelli said with a big smile on her face Salem races in the living room "so have I missed much?" Salem said looking at Muriel and Spinelli "you have no idea" Muriel replied "oh my god the cat talks" Spinelli said in a shocking tone "so from all that's happened today this seems weird?" Muriel giggled "I guess your right, you know its going to be great being a witch" Sabrina smiled

_so what did yous think? Please Review with any opinions about the story and how I could improve._


	2. chapter 2

An old friends secret.

Chapter 2

Spinelli lay in her bed staring out her bedroom window it was raining an Spinelli didn't want to go to school at risk her straight hair going frizzy. "Spinelli your going to be late!" Muriel shouted outside Spinelli's bedroom door. Spinelli rolled over and willed herself out of bed she walked over to her wardrobe and looked through all her clothes wondering what to wear "what can I wear everyone's seen all these clothes before!" Spinelli said you could tell she was in one of her moods. "why don't you try your magic book your bound to find something in there" Salem said he was lying on Spinelli's chair near her window "Salem I need clothes not a spell" Spinelli said now getting stressed. "have you tried the back of your magic book there's loads of numbers you might be able to find a place that lends fashionable clothes" Salem said making a point. Spinelli grabs her magic book an starts flipping through the pages looking for the number she stops at one page "Mikes clothes is that it Salem?" Spinelli said staring over at the cat who now is sleeping "oh well wont hurt to try" Spinelli whispered to herself she pointed her finger and a form appeared Spinelli filled it in and zapped it away and in seconds a blue gorgeous short sleeved top and jeans with beads surrounding the pockets "wow I'll be best dressed shame I have to return them at the end of the day" Spinelli zapped them on as it was much quicker and easier then putting them on the mortal way. Spinelli looks at her clock "got to run see you Salem" spinelli said grabbing her bag and racing out her bedroom door.

Spinelli runs downstairs and races in the kitchen where Muriel is she grabs a slice of toast from Muriel's plate grabs an umbrella and races out the double doors to catch her bus.

At school Spinelli walks down the corridor she sees everyone checking out her outfit and for once Spinelli felt attractive. She stops outside her locker and places 2 books in that she didn't need for first lesson she jumps out her skin when someone comes up behind her and pinches her sides she jumps round to face the person "T.J you nearly gave me heart failure!" spinelli said "sorry Spin like your outfit it looks great on you. Do you want to walk to English together?" "yeah sure where's Gretch?" Spinelli questioned "she's got the flu so looks like its just you and me for lunch today" T.J said smiling "great" Spinelli said slamming her locker door and both T.J and Spinelli walk down the corridor together.

At lunch Spinelli and T.J sat opposite each other talking and laughing like usual Ashley A was sitting on the table behind them and was jealous so she picked up her pizza and threw it aiming for Spinelli. The next thing Spinelli knows its smeared all over her gorgeous blue top! Spinelli jumps up from her seat and races to the toilets.

Spinelli stands in front of the mirror trying to remove as much of the stain as possible "oh man how can I return this top like this?" the bell rings for lessons Spinelli shoves all the dirty paper in the bin and dashes down the corridor for science. When she gets to the classroom everyone starts staring a few start chuckling at what happened Spinelli just blocked it all out and walked over to T.J "hey I'm sorry for leaving you in the cafeteria like that" Spinelli said apologising "its ok Ashley came over to talk to me, I'm sorry about your top hope the stain comes out" T.J said sympathetically "oh you left your bag in the cafeteria" T.J added while handing it to her "Thanks you're a good friend" Spinelli said smiling the teacher came racing into the classroom with a cup of coffee and trips over someone big bag he goes flying across the room letting go of his cup which spills all over Spinelli covering her top and jeans the class start laughing at both the teacher and Spinelli. Spinelli quickly sits down at her desk as the teacher apologises to her.

At the end of the day Spinelli runs out the school at catches the bus home where she storms through the front door and shouts "SALEM!" Spinelli runs upstairs and finds Salem curled up on her bed "Salem why did you tell me to look in the magic book for clothes?" Spinelli shouted "hey calm down I didn't tell you to do it I just told you there was an index at the back" Salem said defending himself "yeah well look what's happened these clothes are borrowed I need to return then in 15minutes there's no way I can return them like this!" Spinelli said wishing she'd been normal teenager. "hmm now that is a problem I'm hungry good luck with the returning thing" Salem said jumping off the bed and heading down stairs. Spinelli zapped the clothes off and zapped others on "oh man how am I going to explain all this?" Spinelli said flopping onto her bed.

The doorbell rings on the closet and Spinelli knows there's no turning back so walks over to the closet and opens it "Mikey?" Spinelli said jumping back "hey Spin I got a form here saying you'd borrowed clothes" Mikey said walking out of the closet and onto the landing "Mikey I didn't know you were a witch" Spinelli said still shocked "yeah that's why I had to move Muriel thought it would've been to risky having two witches together in one high school" Mikey said telling Spinelli the whole story "so when dd you find out you were a witch?" Spinelli asked "I've known all my life you see both my parents are witches so I was born with magic but with you only being half witch you couldn't use your powers until you were a teenager" Mikey said finishing his story "oh right its great to see you again though you should visit more often" Spinelli said to her old friend. "yeah sure Spin sorry but I have tight schedule so need those clothes back now" Mikey said "oh about them had a few accidents today and I'm sorry but their both stained" Spinelli said breaking the news to Mikey "hey no worries we use magic soap to shift all kinds of stained you just need to pay $5" Miket said sounding professional "is that all" Spinelli said surprised she grabbed the clothes and handed Mikey $5 for the stains. "Thanx Spin feel free to call Mikes clothes anytime" Mikey said walking back into the closet and disappearing with the click of a finger Spinelli felt happier now but vowed never to borrow clothes again.

What did yas think then? Sorry about the long wait for a chapter but I had writers block but now I'm back and willing to write more all I need is a few reviews to keep me motivated. 


End file.
